<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lazy Morning by theArcane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269026">A Lazy Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane'>theArcane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merthur Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Banter, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Servant, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Graphic Smut, Oral Sex, POV Merlin (Merlin), Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Smut, Wake-Up Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is too lazy to get up in the morning so Merlin decides to wake him up in a "special" way.</p><p>Or</p><p>Merlin and Arthur have a morning make-out session.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merthur Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lazy Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set somewhere after season 4. Merlin and Arthur are in a secret relationship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wake up!"</p><p>"Mm..no."</p><p>"What do you mean by <em>no</em>? Wake up!"</p><p>"A few minutes more." Arthur murmured groggily.</p><p>"The sun is almost up."</p><p><em>Silence</em>.</p><p>"Anyone can walk in."</p><p>
  <em>Snore.</em>
</p><p>Merlin rubbed his hand on Arthur's face. Arthur slapped his hand away. Merlin winced. Even in sleep, he was strong.</p><p>"You're so annoying, Merlin!" He murmured.</p><p>Arthur turned on his side, facing Merlin. His hair was shining in the faint sunlight. His eyes were only half open. It was too hard to resist. Merlin leaned in and kissed him softly.</p><p>"Does this make me less annoying?"</p><p>Arthur made a mock disgusted face. "Morning breath."</p><p>"I will show you <em>morning breath</em>." Merlin said. He propped himself up. In the next moment, he was on sitting on Arthur's lap. He took both of Arthur's wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head.</p><p>Merlin looked down at his King pinned beneath him. He knew that they shouldn't do this, not in the morning, when the whole castle was going to be up and about and any of the stupid servants could come knocking in any moment. But Arthur looked so beautiful this way, Merlin wanted him right there and then. He won't be able to wait a whole day.</p><p>"It's too early for this, Merlin." Arthur said in a lazy voice, but Merlin could see it in his eyes how hungry for his servant he already was.</p><p>Merlin leaned over him. Their foreheads touching each other.</p><p>"Do you feel my breath now?" Merlin whispered.</p><p>Arthur chuckled. "I don't think I feel it enough."</p><p>Merlin took the hint and kissed him again, less softly than the last time. He took his lips between his teeth and bit, making Arthur moan into the kiss.</p><p>Merlin moved lower, down to his King's neck. He sucked hard at a particular spot that he knew Arthur liked very well. His lips moved down to the chest, kissing everywhere.</p><p>Merlin took a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it graciously. His thumb played with the other nipple. He knew how sensitive his nipples were. Merlin could <em>feel</em> how much Arthur liked it when he felt something poke him in his thigh.</p><p>Arthur made a weak protesting sound when Merlin's mouth left the nipple but Merlin ignored him. <em>He can't let him have his way all the time, can he?</em></p><p>Merlin shifted down the bed, releasing Arthur's wrists, but Arthur didn't move his hands from above his head. Merlin let out a little smile. <em>So obedient.</em></p><p>He planted wet kisses on his stomach and then lower, and soon his mouth was on the familiar hair trail. Merlin looked up at his King. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Arthur nodded. Merlin yanked his breaches down, earning a small moan. He was already hard. He was at least spared a bit of work.</p><p>Merlin put his mouth and soon set it to motion. He knew all the tricks and ways to get Arthur off. He dutifully sucked on, but every time he felt him getting close, he would back up, just a <em>little</em> bit, so that Arthur wouldn't be able to chase his relief.</p><p>He could hear his King's moans and pleas, but he wasn't ready to have mercy on him yet. He wanted to teach Arthur a lesson for making Merlin put so much effort in waking him up every morning. So he simply ignored his moans and pleas. He loved hearing the word <em>please!</em> come out from Arthur's mouth. It was so rare.</p><p>He knew that he won't be able to tease Arthur for long, knowing how impatient he was. And predicably, soon enough, Arthur was frantically grabbing his hair, urging him to go on and on, making sure he doesn't move away this time.</p><p>Merlin wondered whether he should tie his master's hands the next time. Just to tease him even more so. He could pound him down hard, while Arthur thrashed and turned, unable to move, <em>begging..</em></p><p>The thought stirred something up in Merlin's groin and he could feel his own pants starting to fill.</p><p>Merlin didn't protest Arthur's strong grip on his hair. This time he didn't stop. A moment later, he could feel Arthur shaking and shuddering in his mouth, shouting out "<em>Merlin!</em>"</p><p>Merlin loved how his name sounded on Arthur's lips at times like these when he was so debauched, so.. <em>undone</em>. The way he said it now was so different to the authoritative tone he used to summon him all day long. In those times, Arthur was <em>demanding</em>. Always demanding something or the other. "<em>Merlin do this, Merlin do that."</em> But here, Arthur was <em>begging</em>. Begging only for Merlin. <em>And there was nothing more Merlin loved than seeing his King reduced to a begging, pleading mess.</em></p><p>When Merlin came up, his face was sticky. Arthur smirked at him, no doubt feeling satisfied that he was the one who did this to his servant.</p><p>Merlin leaned down to kiss him again, covering Arthur with his own fluids.</p><p>"Does my mouth taste better now?"</p><p>"In a way, yes."</p><p>"Arthur."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your mouth still tastes horrible."</p><p>Arthur laughed. "Let me fix that."</p><p>He got off the bed and sat down on his knees, looking at Merlin with hooded eyes.</p><p>Merlin smiled at the beautiful sight in front of him. <em>Who would have thought that the mighty and powerful King of Camelot was always so eager, always ready to be on his knees, to pleasure his manservant?</em></p><p>He took Arthur's chin in his hands and gently pushed himself inside his mouth.</p><p>Not for the first time, Merlin felt incredibly lucky. And this won't be the last time either. Waking up every morning with that beautiful face, <em>the face which was now so full of Merlin</em>, was more than anyone could ever ask for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just for clearance, neither of them have morning breath. They just like teasing each other, so don't be disgusted xD</p><p>Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>